


Wherever You Are

by anntheshutin



Series: SouMako One-Shots Inspired by Songs [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntheshutin/pseuds/anntheshutin
Summary: The phenomenon started when Makoto was in still in high school. It was one of the few days that he had the house to himself and was blissfully alone.Then it happened.Makoto was suddenly made aware of another presence in the room. He looked up, and his gaze landed on a boy sitting across him. He was also sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, looking at the things Makoto built. Then the boy looked up and stared at him. Teal eyes met his own. The boy in front of him had dark hair, a well-built frame, and a stoic expression.





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Wherever You Are" by ONE OK ROCK

The phenomenon started when Makoto was in still in high school. It was one of the few days that he had the house to himself and was blissfully alone. Sure, he had a cold and his nose was red and stuffy. However, it wasn’t that bad, he can still move around the house and he wasn’t confined to his bed. His family went ahead with trip that they had planned weeks ago. They almost cancelled it because of Makoto’s cold, but he insisted they go on without him. His best friend Haru visited his parents and had to leave town for a few days, so he was alone all day.

Makoto honestly felt happy that he could have a peaceful day at least once. To pass his time by, he decided to clean up since his siblings left their toys scattered around the house. He was picking up the toys in the living room when he saw his brother’s Legos on the floor. Makoto snickered and frowned; it was a rule in the house that nobody leaves Legos where someone may step on it. Nobody wants to accidentally step on it and suffer excruciating pain. He knelt and started picking up the tiny plastic bricks. For some inexplicable reason, he suddenly had the urge to play with it. Slumping on the floor, he began stacking one block at a time, forming a house. Makoto smiled with satisfaction. For once, no one knocked down what he created, or pulled him away from it because someone deemed it boring and less entertaining than swimming. So he continued to play with it.

Then it happened.

Makoto was suddenly made aware of another presence in the room. He looked up, and his eyes landed on a boy sitting across him. He was also sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, looking at the things Makoto built. Then the boy looked up and stared at him. Teal eyes met his own. The boy in front of him had dark hair, a well-built frame, and a stoic expression.

They stared at each other, trying to understand what was going on and studying each other with great interest. There did not fear each other. It was as if this occurrence is something that they knew was natural, it was as if they were connected in a way they could not find an explanation to. Somehow, it just felt right.

The olive-haired boy smiled. “Hi, I’m Makoto.”

The dark-haired boy smirked. “Hey, I’m Sousuke.”

 

* * *

 

It just happens without an explanation.

They don’t know if it’s simply their consciousness that travels to the other’s side, or if it’s their whole body that gets teleported. One of them would appear beside the other at random. They tried to think back if they had done something out of the ordinary that may have triggered the phenomenon, but none of them did as far as they know. Before it occurred, Sousuke was simply lying down on his bed, thinking of where he put his Legos since he suddenly had the urge to play. The next thing he knew, he opened his eyes and found himself sitting right in front of Makoto.

Both Makoto and Sousuke researched about this phenomenon that happens between them. They tried to find answers but it seems that it was unheard of. Was it teleportation? Was it only their consciousness that travels across the world just to be with the other? All they know was that their consciousness, or possibly their soul, may be connected.

Nobody was able to see each other but themselves. They learned about this when Makoto appeared in Sousuke’s room while Rin, Sousuke’s best friend, was there as well. Rin was fully focused on the TV while he was playing, even when Makoto was sitting right in front of him. Learning this fact amazed both Sousuke and Makoto.

They experimented out of curiosity. They found out that they are able to bring whatever item is within their clothing, but they could not bring anything that they were just holding. They could smell, touch, hear, taste, and see whatever is around the other when they are together. However, they could only be in the room where the other is. To them, it felt like a game that only the two of them can play

They agreed to never tell anyone of this phenomenon, they kept it as a little secret between themselves. They knew that no one would believe them anyways. However, the truth is they found it quite exciting to have a secret friend.

Makoto is a boy who gets easily rattled. He was known to be a scaredy-cat who jumps when the lights flicker or when someone scares him from behind. However, whenever Sousuke appears out of nowhere, he feels even more safe and content.  Sometimes, Makoto would be the audience of Sousuke’s environment. The first time it happened was when Sousuke was studying for a big test in Literature. Makoto was suddenly aware that he’s in Sousuke’s room, sitting on the bed. Sousuke was very happy about Makoto’s appearance, since he badly needed help reviewing. The next time they saw each other, Sousuke happily told Makoto of his grade, and how Makoto had helped him improve. This brought a smile and a blush on Makoto’s face.

They got to know each other better during their visits. They found out about each other’s birthday, where they live, their favourite food, what kind of music they listen to. It was amazing that they were almost on the opposite sides of the world. Sousuke was in America because his father works there, and Makoto lived in a small town in Japan that was close to the sea. Those were little, mundane things that helped form a better image of their mysterious friend.

Their conversations delved into deeper subjects. They talked about their family, their best friends, and what they would do after graduation. Makoto found out that Sousuke was still uncertain of what to do after high school, and that he was secretly envious of his best friend who was gifted and was successfully taking each step to achieve his dreams. Sousuke on the other hand, found out that Makoto has a gifted best friend as well. This is the reason why Makoto learned that it was for the best to draw very little attention to himself and just be a supportive friend. Sometimes, Makoto told him that he wishes that people would know him as Makoto and not as “Haru’s best friend”.

The occurrences of their meetings were erratic. Sometimes, they would meet twice a day. Other times, they don’t meet at all for almost a week. There were no consistencies as to who appears, or who visits whom. One time, Makoto woke up and saw a note on his nightstand. When he read the note, his face suddenly turned beet red.

_Makoto,_

_Sorry, I appeared during the night. You were sound asleep, so I decided not to wake you up. You look cute when you sleep, though._

_P.S. I kissed you on the cheek._

_Sousuke_

Finally, they decided that just talking during their “visits” were no longer enough. They exchanged emails and phone numbers, even mailing addresses.  There was no way for them to meet any time soon as they were merely high school students who could not afford plane tickets. However, they hope that someday, they would meet and be together.

 

* * *

 

Once, Makoto had the biggest fight with his best friend. Around that time, he was having problems as his parents are not happy with the fact that he decided to study in Tokyo. His best friend Haru, on the other hand, felt betrayed that Makoto didn’t tell him of his future plans. Sousuke did not appear beside him, but he made sure that Makoto would not feel lonely by calling him on the phone. Hearing Sousuke’s voice on the phone for the first time eased the pain in Makoto’s heart.

One night, Makoto found himself in Sousuke’s bedroom. He could hear people shouting and things being thrown all over the place. He found Sousuke sitting on the floor, hugging his legs. Makoto immediately knelt beside him and hugged Sousuke, and he could feel the other boy shake in his arms while sobbing.

“I have to get out of here. I can’t take it anymore.” Sousuke whispered through tears. Makoto rubbed Sousuke’s back, doing his best to prevent the tears in his eyes from spilling.

After their high school graduation, Sousuke appeared beside Makoto in military uniform. Makoto’s heart broke. Sousuke already told him about his plans. He wanted to leave home as soon as he can, but his family cannot afford college. He unfortunately was not able to get a scholarship as a swimmer. Joining the military was the only way he could have a better future. Makoto forced himself to smile and show his support. Makoto did not let himself think too much of Sousuke’s decision, but seeing him in uniform, knowing that he’s deliberately putting his life in the line of danger, was something that he found hard to accept. It was then that Makoto knew that the mysterious boy that fate has connected to him has found himself a place in his heart.

The last time that Sousuke appeared, it was at Makoto’s apartment in Tokyo which was close to his university. He showed Makoto the necklace he was wearing. It was a square plastic Lego with 4 studs. It was green in color. Initially, Makoto was confused as to why Sousuke showed it to him, until Sousuke pulled something out of his pocket. It was another necklace, exactly the same as the one he was wearing, but the block pendant on it was teal in color. Sousuke fastened the chain around Makoto’s neck. He then showed Makoto how it works by connecting the pendants on their neck, forming a heart.

“This is my way of telling you that my heart would only be complete when I’m with you.” Sousuke whispered while staring into Makoto’s eyes.

At that very moment, they understood how they felt for each other. Their face was already close to each other, and they finally did what they had been thinking of doing since the beginning. They closed the distance between them and kissed.

They made love on that night, savouring the pain and pleasure that their bodies had brought each other. Their bodies moved in unison. Yet they tried to hide their tears from each other, wanting not to worry the other. They were uncertain about their future, but they did not want to let go of each other. At the back of Makoto’s head, there was a nagging fear that this may be the last time they would be together. He refused to accept the possibility.

As they lay still, Sousuke felt something tickle the underside of his arm. When he looked, he saw tears flowing from Makoto’s eyes. He could not assure Makoto that everything will be fine, for he himself was uncertain as to what tomorrow will bring. He kissed Makoto’s forehead and held him in his arms until they both fell asleep.

Makoto woke up alone in his bed the next day. From the ache and marks on his body to the necklace he was wearing, he knew last night was not a dream. He held the pillow that Sousuke laid on and cried.

 

* * *

 

Makoto has not received any emails from Sousuke for weeks after their last meeting. Weeks has turned to months. He has not appeared beside Sousuke, and vice versa. His heart felt like it was about to implode. Gradually, he lost his appetite. He spaced out in class, unable to understand his lessons. He barely leaves his apartment. He had withdrawn so badly that Haru has started to worry.

One night, he laid down on his bed and felt the pendant slip under his chin. He picked it up and looked at it while his eyes blurred with tears. It was teal, just like Sousuke’s eyes. He would do anything he can to see those eyes again. He closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears from flowing. When he opened them, he was in a hospital. Makoto was standing in front of what seems to be the door of an operating room. Behind him, he could hear people crying. He turned around and saw faces that he had only seen on the pictures framed in Sousuke’s room. It was Sousuke’s parents, and his best friend Rin. They were waiting at the door for something. They were looking through him. Makoto looked around from where he was standing, trying to figure out where he was. He then saw the door open, and a doctor approached Sousuke’s parents. He was speaking in English, so Makoto did not bother to listen. Since he knew no one would see him, he walked towards the operating room, wanting to take a peek on what was going on inside it. However, before he could open the door, a gurney was pushed out of the operating room. There, lying unconscious with tubes and bandage all over his body, was Sousuke.

Makoto suddenly found himself back in his room. He sat up in panic. He has to go to America. He has to find Sousuke. He has to be beside him. Makoto has a bit of savings, but it’s not enough for a plane ticket. He called his parents in panic, begging for help so he can buy a plane ticket. His parents could not spare him money because they’re in a tight budget. Makoto dialled his best friend’s number, his last hope. He asked for his friend to lend him money, his voice cracking from desperation.

“Why? What would you need it for?” Haru asked.

Makoto hesitated, but there was no other way. “Would you believe me if I tell you the whole story?”

“Try me.”

Makoto opened up and told Haru everything, from the first day he and Sousuke met to the day Sousuke gave him the necklace, and he told him where Sousuke was at the very moment.

“I’ll transfer the money to your account, just make sure to call and email me whatever happens.”

“You believe me?” Makoto

“You hardly lie, Makoto. I trust you. I just want to promise me that you would take care of yourself.”

 

* * *

 

Makoto landed in America, the only information he had was the name of the hospital he had seen on the sign he saw on the brief moment he was there. He only searched up the address on the internet.

When he arrived at the hospital, he didn’t know where to go, or how to find Sousuke. He was not even sure is he was on the right place. Everyone was speaking in English. For a moment, he thought he made a mistake and he shouldn’t have been so hasty.

Just when he almost lost hope, he heard someone speak in Japanese. He turned around and saw Rin crying while talking on the phone.

Makoto did not waste time and immediately approached Rin. “Please help me, I need to see Sousuke.”

“Who are you?” Rin looked at him suspiciously.

Makoto pleaded “I’m his friend. Please help me see him”

“Bullshit! I know all his friends, we’ve been together since we were kids.” Rin snarled angrily.

“Please believe me, I know him.” Suddenly he remembered something. He pulled the pendant from his necklace and showed it to Rin. “Here, he gave me this. He also has the same necklace, but the pendant on his is green.”

Rin’s eyes widened with recognition. He recognized the necklace. Sousuke ordered it online and had it sent to Rin’s address, and Rin personally handed it to Sousuke on one of his visits. Sousuke never did tell who it was for. Rin never stopped asking his best friend as to who the recipient of the other necklace would be.

Rin nodded and told Makoto. “Follow me.”

While walking, Makoto observed the sadness in Rin’s face. “Why were you crying?”

Rin’s tears started flowing again. He told Makoto that Sousuke was on his last mission before he can go home. They were escorting an important official, but they were ambushed. Sousuke fought bravely, but a bullet hit a vital organ in his body. It was successfully removed, but he slipped into a coma during the surgery. He was given a week to wake from the coma. If he does not wake up within a week, then the possibility of him waking up would be very slim. It has been a week, his family and doctors decided that it is best that they pull the plug, and today will be that day.

Makoto’s eyes blurred with tears and he felt as if his heart was being crushed.

They entered the room where Sousuke was. Makoto looked around and saw Sousuke’s parents talking in hushed voices. They looked at Makoto with confusion, but Rin explained to them who he was, although not in full detail.

Makoto approached Sousuke and held his hand. He spoke close to Sousuke’s ear, hoping that hs words would he heard. “Sousuke, it’s me Makoto. I’m here. I came to see you. Please wake up, don’t leave me just yet. I can’t live without you.” Unable to hold his tears at bay, he sobbed and pressed his lips on Sousuke’s knuckles. Deep in his heart, Makoto was pleading to whatever force or whoever deity that brought Sousuke in his life to hear his prayer, and give them a chance of having a life together.

Makoto felt a bit of movement in Sousuke’s hands. He initially though that he was just imagining it, until he heard the people around him gasp. When he raised his head, he saw teal staring back at him. He was suddenly ushered away from the bed and Sousuke was crowded by nurses and doctors. They were asked by a nurse to wait outside for a moment.

 

* * *

 

After waiting for what felt like hours, a doctor opened the door and told everyone that they could now see the patient. They entered and Makoto could hear Sousuke’s parents crying in happiness.

Then Sousuke looked in his direction, and their gaze locked. It felt like time stood still and it was only the two of them in the room.

Sousuke asked, his voice barely a whisper “You’re really here?”

Makoto nodded through his tears. “I’m really here.”

Makoto closed the distance between them and held Sousuke in his arms. No, he’s never leaving his side. This time, he will not disappear from Sousuke’s side.

 

* * *

 

Makoto woke up in his apartment with a start. He sat up and nervously looked around in the dark. His eyes landed on the form right beside him. It was Sousuke, soundly asleep. Makoto smiled and laid back down the bed, holding Sousuke in his arms and kissing his forehead. There were nights when he feared that he would wake up and find that his boyfriend is no longer by his side, despite the fact that they already live together. However, Sousuke would hold him and assure him that he will never leave him

It had been a couple of years since Sousuke woke up from a coma. Sousuke decided to move to Japan and live with Makoto. No one was ever able to explain the phenomenon that happened between them. They tried to ask experts as to what it could be, but no one was ever able to give them an answer. They decided to just let it be. He was thankful that of all the people in the world, the phenomenon happened between him and Sousuke. Most of all, he was thankful that back then, back when he was in high school, he decided to stay at home and play with his brother’s Lego.

               

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. 
> 
> This is a one-shot that I originally posted on my Tumblr. I was able to come up with story when I heard the song Wherever You Are by ONE OK ROCK, it was just a lovely song. Around the same time, I was also watching Sense8, and I thought it was cool to be connected to someone on the opposite side of the world. Lastly, I thought of including the Lego thing because I thought if Makoto and Sousuke were to become a couple, Makoto would want to have him and Sousuke wear matching accessories and Sousuke would only agree to the Lego heart necklace because it doesn't look too cheesy.


End file.
